Toonville: Season 1
by LordryuTJ
Summary: My season one of Toonville
1. Blood Problem

Toonville Episode 1: Blood Problem

This is rated M for violence, gross parts and adult-related stuff

Theme Song: TDI/A extended theme.

(We see the Griffin's house. The screen pans to see the main characters of this series, Phineas, Peter, Bender, Owen and Brian all sit at the TV they are at.)

Peter: (yawns) _Boy_, this is bogus and… (Falls asleep)

Bender: (slaps Peter awake, _Hard, _so hard that Peter slaps Bender's head off!)

Phineas, Owen and Brian: WOOAH!

Bender: Ow.

(Spongebob bursts in)

Spongebob: Hey! Guess what!

Owen: You have cancer? (Bender's body slaps Owen)

Bender: You got aids? (Brian slaps _his_ head)

Phineas: You have a new job?! (Peter punches him hard) Ow! WHY?!

Peter: Sorry.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs is opening a new Krusty Krab 2!

Brian: (sarcastically) Oh, how fun.

Spongebob: Come on! It's down the street and take a left. (Everybody runs out. Roger runs in)

Roger: Peter, can I…? (Walks away worried about the gang not there)

(At the unfinished Krusty Krab 2 with workers building it)

Krabs: (telling the worker to move the "2") Ok, over there. _Over…_

(The gang comes in)

Spongebob: Hey, Mr. K!

Krabs: Hello, Sponge-me-boy! How ya doing?

Spongebob: We just wanted to watch the finishing touches on your new restaurant.

Phineas: I think I should whiz.

Krabs: (Grabs Phineas' groin, hard) No whizing in public! (Lets Phineas' groin go, blood drips from his right leg, Phineas holds his groin in pain)

Krabs: The restaurant is almost finished.

Phineas: (Groaning in pain) Yeah, I see that.

Krabs: When it's done, you can be my first customers!

The gang: (Without Phineas) WHOO-HOO!!! (Phineas falls over fainted and pale)

Peter: Is Phineas gonna be okay?

(Inside the finished restaurant, The gang goes in. Peter holds the almost dead Phineas in his arms.)

Peter: WOW! This is like one of those Great Lakes Crossing restaurants.

(The gang sees the sizzled-lip squid, Squidward, in blue and brown overalls and white shirt.)

Squidward: (monotoned) Welcome to the Krusty Krab 2. May I take your orders?

Peter: A Krabby Deluxe and coral strips.

Owen: A Omega Patty!

Bender: Got oil as a drink?

Brian: Coral strips and Cole slaw.

Squidward: What about the dead kid?

Peter: (Sees Phineas dead and drops him) Oh, my god! We're losing him! (Scrapes his shoes on the rugged floor. Soon, he becomes fused with electricity.) CLEAR! (Stomps on Phineas, reviving him.)

Phineas: (Not pale) Thanks. (Whispers in Peter's ear)

Peter: Just a Krabby Patty.

Squidward: OK. Spongebob, get to the grill and cook their order.

Spongebob: OK, Squidy!

(Later)

Spongebob: Done! (Holds up 5 trays. 1 has oil in a cup, 1 has a giant patty, 1 has coral strips and cole slaw, 1 has a patty deluxe and coral strips and 1 has a simple patty.)

Bender: (bows) Thanks!

(Later, the gang are full at a table which is a mess)

Peter: Ohhh, that's good stuff. What can we do now?

Brian: We almost had a death. So… (Shoots Phineas.)

Peter: There we are.

(Later, at the Drunken Clam… The minor characters: Homer, Stan Smith, Ferb, Roger, Chowder and Mung are at a table. They are holding beers.)

Mung: OK, 1… 2…

All: DRINK!! (They all drink.)

Mung: Oh, that's fascinating.

Chowder: Maybe now we talk about Roger-is-gay jokes.

Roger: Shut up!

Chowder: You shut the hell up!

(Chowder and Roger beat each other up with their beers)

(A beer hits a open oil container and spills it. Someone throws a cigar on the oil, catching the table on fire.)

All: Oh, my GOD!!

Voice: Evacuate immediately. Evacuate immediately. Evacuate immediately.

(Everyone evacuates immediately.)

Joe: OMG! (Grabs a fire hose and doses the fire. The fire comes back)

(Cut to Brian, Peter, Bender and Owen standing near a fence holding beers like in _King of the Hill_)

Peter: Mm-Hmm.

Bender: Yep.

Owen: Yeah.

Brian: Yes.

(They drink)

Mung: (running around) FIRE!!!!!!!!!!

Gang: Huh? (Sees the flaming Drunken Clam)

Gang: OMG!

(At the house. The 2 gangs sit at the table)

Peter: Man, I can't believe… (Brian's phone rings)

Brian: Hold on. Yes? Yep. Yeah. Yeah, you put the AVJacks in the plugin in the TV where they go. Still nothing? OK, I'll have to go. Yeah, I love you, too, baby. Bye. (Hangs up)

Peter: (Singing) Brian's got a girlfriend. (Pause) Even though the Drunken Clam got burned down, what do we do? (Farts and chuckles)

Brian: This is weirder than when the 1st death happened. (Cutaway to where Brian shoots Phineas)

Peter: I'm going to go watch (Has MM of Flapjack Genie's voice) COCONUTS!!!!!! (Everyone else looks at Peter)

Roger: Was that when K'nuckles' head blew up? (Cut to "Mechanical Genie Island" from Flapjack where K'nuckles shrieks like a banshee)

Flapjack: K'nuckles, NO! (K'nuckles shrieks like a loud banshee. Light comes from the background and K'nuckles blows up)

(Pause. K'nuckles walks in)

K'nuckles: I have AIDS.

Peter: (Laughs very hard)

(Cut to K'nuckles' funeral with the others)

**That was from **_**Robot Chicken**_**™ in "Just the good parts" in Philadelphia where a man says that he has AIDS, and then a man laughs, and then the funeral with the laughing man.**

(Cut to Squidward's house. Squidward walks to his mailbox, opens it and sees a brochure, He gasps)

Squidward: A brochure to Clambake Hotel! I wanted to be there for 5 years! (Reading) Have fun at our cheapest price! WHOO! (Runs in the house, then out carrying bags) Let's go! (Runs to the hotel, the brochure cover slips off, showing "Death Hotel". Dramatic music plays)

(Cut to the hotel, which is dark and scary)

Squidward: This kind of doesn't look like in the brochure. (Walks in)

(The hotel's inside looks really dramatic)

Squidward: Oh, it looks scary, alright. (Walks to the kitchen. A bug hits Squidward) Hey! (Sees Ferb) Whoa! Hi, where did you come from? (Ferb holds up a brochure, which is identical to Squidward's) Oh. (Fire pops out from a wall)

Ferb: Whoa!

Squidward: Maybe we should GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Ferb: Okay! (They run to the bathroom, there is a bomb there)

Squidward: Son of a bi—(Blows up with Ferb. The door opens, revealing blood, guts, and body parts)

(Cut to the Griffin house. Peter and Brian are sitting at the kitchen table. Spongebob walks in)

Spongebob: I saw a hotel. Bad news: Ferb and Squidward are dead.

Peter: Like in Cube©?

Brian: Maybe.

Spongebob: Also, Truffles and Glenn are dating.

Peter: What? She can't date Quagmire!

Spongebob: She will and is.

Peter: We should crash it! Where is the date?

Spongebob: Fancy! is where it takes place.

(Cut to Fancy! where the date is)

Truffles and Glenn: (They laugh)

Truffles: You look very cute, Glenn

Quagmire: Oh, Truffle-cream, you beauty basket.

Peter: (with French accent) Excuse moi, I do believe you are dating a friend of mine.

Quagmire: Well, we are. (Peter looks at him)

(Confessional)

Peter: What a dick.

(Confessional static. Quagmire is hung by rope on the neck)

Peter: Look, we know you are—(Sees the hung Quagmire) Oh. Anyway, you can't date him!

Truffles: I can, I am and I have!

Spongebob: Plan B?

Peter: (Outside of Fancy!) Bomb the place, Spongey. (Spongebob takes out a stick of dynamite and lights it and throws it at Fancy! which blows up.)

(End)


	2. Did i forget?

**Don't forget to go to my channel and review and suggest cartoons in TCI. This is Lordryu, Creator of Toonville and TCI, signing off.**

**P.S.: If there are not 22 suggestions by Thursday, April 9 at about 4:00 in the afternoon, I'll fill in the rest with cartoon characters I like. HURRY!**


	3. TDA Returns

Toonville Episode 2: TDA Returns!

After so long, I made the 2nd episode. I was busy on Total Cartoon Island, which you should review on.

EDIT: Forgot some stuff.

(At the movie lot from TDA. A bus drives to the place. Peter, Stewie, Brian, Chowder, Mung, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and the TDI gang are at the movie lot)

Noah: So you're sure this is the right destination?

Duncan: It says so. (Chris McLean is at the other side of the entrance of the lot)

Chris M.: (Sighs) Them? They seem to have company.

Owen: Hey, Chris!

Peter: Thanks for the invitation, though.

Chris M.: What invitation?

Peter: The one you gave us 31!

Chris M.: I didn't send anything this week.

Peter: Let's stay, Brian. (Brian is on the ground, blood is under him) Brian?

Chris M.: Whoa! That's never happened!

Gwen: Didn't see that coming!

Peter: Yeah… Run like hell! (Everybody runs around)

Tyler: AHH!!!!!! (Runs in the make up cam) (Whimpers) AH! (A razor blade decapitates Tyler. Lindsay walks in)

Lindsay: Oh, no! Taylor's beheaded!

Peter: Let's go!

Lindsay: Okay! (The remaining people are seen on a screen. A laugh is heard. Doofenshmirtz is sitting in a chair)

Doofenshmirtz: How great is this plan? (Starts laughing hardly)

Mung: C'mon! Ferb, you… (Ferb is gone) Ferb?

(The shark infested pool from "Beach Blanket Bogus" from TDA appears, which has a pool of blood instead of water. The gang walks near it)

Peter: Oh, boy. Hey, where's Stewie, Chowder and Beth?

(Meanwhile, in the make up cam room)

Stewie: We'll be safe in here. (Missiles appear to be attacking the make up cam. The make up cam blows up)

Peter: Uh-oh! (Beth falls near the gang and is burnt)

Beth: Ouch!

Owen: I'll eat myself if I have to. Do I have to?

Peter: Yeah, if you want. (Owen starts eating himself)

Gwen: Oh…kay.

Justin: Hey, wait! Didn't we go by bus?

Peter: Yeah. Wait! We can leave through there. (Sees the entrance)

Noah: We shoulda left earlier.

Peter: Sorry!

Trent: C'mon! You can trust me!

Katie: Trust you? We'll get killed!

Owen: (Is just a head) Yeah!

Peter: Let me help with that head, buddy. (Eats the last of Owen)

Owen: (In Peter) Hey!

Trent: Well, later. (Trent, Leshawna, Eva, Justin, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold and D.J. leave the movie lot and survive)

Katie: Wait, I-- (Stops. Lindsay and Beth are shot like Brian)

Ezekiel: Oh, no! (A helicopter runs by and the blades slice Candace up)

Candace: AH!!! (Dies)

Noah: Look, we should just go back and—(Sees a bear) Crap. AHHHH!!!!!!! (Heather joins him and they run)

Bear: (Roars and kills the screaming couple)

Peter: Sharks! Sharks!

Katie & Sadie: AHHHHHH!!! (The sharks maul the duo)

Gwen: Huh? (Sees Doofenshmirtz at his balcony)

Doofenshmirtz Inc. Singers: Doofenshmirtz in his balcony!!

Doofenshmirtz: (Laughing) Good luck, peasants! (Perry bursts into the balcony)

Perry Singers: PERRY!

Doofenshmirtz: P-P-Perry the Platypus?! (Perry beats him up) WHOA!!! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. (Sees Perry, as he is not looking like an agent. Perry chatters)

Peter: Let's go. (The survivors leave)

(End)


	4. EP2 Epilogue

Toonville Episode 2 Epilogue

(The people that survived at the lot and the people who left the movie lot earlier appear in the Griffin's house)

Peter: Man, I should stuff up my hand up someone's ass. Maybe… (Lifts his arm up with 1 finger out and swings it up--)

CENSORED


	5. EP2 Epilogue Uncensored

Toonville Episode 2 Epilogue

(The people that survived at the lot and the people who left the movie lot earlier appear in the Griffin's house)

(Peter is sitting next to Courtney)

Peter: Man, I should stuff up my hand up someone's ass. Maybe… (Lifts his arm up with 1 finger out and swings it up Courtney's ass)

(End)


	6. The Pizza Problem

Toonville Episode 3: Pizza Problem

(Theme Song)

(In the Griffin house, Peter is in the living room)

Peter: (Snoring)

(A knock at the door is heard. Peter opens it. A package is on the front mat)

Peter: What's this? (Opens the package) A pizza maker/party kit? Wait a second, I can have a party!

(Later)

Peter: (Waiting for the party guests. A knock at the door is heard again. Peter opens the door. Peter's friends run in. Not really all his friends)

Peter: Hey-llo!

Spongebob: Hey there!

Peter: You guys knew?

Patrick: We just do what the invitations say. Let's go!

Peter: Let's just make some pizza. Chef, you settle with the sauce.

Chef H.: (Growls. He holds up some ipecac) I'll show him sauce. (Dramatic music from TDI plays as Chef puts ipecac into the sauce)

Private: This is a great party, Peter.

Rico: Yay! Party!

Julien: No party is greater than this.

Spongebob: Yeah!

Morty: I like parties!

Peter: I told you!

Chef H.: Enjoy! (Puts the pizza in front of the partygoers)

Brian: (Eats some pizza) This tastes funny. (Gulps, then barfs)

Cody: (Gulps) Oh. (Barfs)

Mung: This does taste… (Barfs)

Stewie: (Barfs)

Homer: (Barfs on Flanders)

Ned F.: Hey!

Peter: What the hell is in the pizza?!

Chef H.: Sauce, ipecac, cheese--Uh-oh.

Peter: Ipecac?!

Chris M.: Oh, boy.

Chef H.: Sorry, I just hate being bossed around. (Accidentally throws the ipecac bottle up into a shelf, knocking a anvil off the shelf, landing on Skunk's head)

Skunk: Gah! (Dies)

Peter: Not good!

Otis: Ok, it's getting worse now, Pip.

Pip: I know!

(At the kitchen, Ezekiel, Gorgonzola, Panini, Heather and Flanders are there)

Panini: I'm kinda hungry. (Her stomach growls. Panini, putting her hand up, groans, knocking over a candle that catches the kitchen and everyone in it on fire)

Chowder: What the?!

Mung: Oh, what is this world coming to?!

Rabbit: I don't know. (Slurps on his drink. His stomach rumbles) Oh, no! Ahh! (Runs into the bathroom. The bathroom blows up.)

Ferb: I explain the possibility of explosive diarrhea.

Phineas: Yeah, me too.

Perry: (Chatters)

Trent: I'm out of here. (Walks out of the house)

Eva: Me too! (Runs out of the house)

Peter: Look! (Everyone else sees the fire)

Penguins: AHHH!!! (They run out of the house)

(Everyone evacuates the house)

Tyler: How did this happen?!

Candace: I don't know.

Justin: Now what?!

Noah: Why don't we just party out here?

Lindsay and Beth: Yeah!!

Gwen: But the food is gone and some people died and you have a plan? (Lindsay and Beth smile and show their teeth)

Kowalski: Yeah, they do.

Skipper: Cut the chat, Kowalski.

Mr. Krabs: Yeah! We could party out here. Good thinking!

Duncan: Great!

DJ: Yeah!

Geoff: Yeah, dudes!

Izzy: Yeah!

Harold: Good job!

Leshawna: Great!

Duncan: Hey!

Owen: Great thinking!

(Everyone starts partying)

Private: Here we go! (Dances)

Skipper: Yeah! Go, Private!


	7. LOL Expansion

Toonville Episode 4: LOL Expansion

(At the Griffin Residence)

Peter: (With Chris McLean, Ferb, Stan and Homer) Okay, do you know why we are here?

Ferb: Possibly not.

Peter: Okay, we know that we're not... (An ice cream truck jingle plays)

Chris M.: Ice cream truck! Ice cream truck! (Everyone except Peter runs out the door)

Peter: God dammit! God dammit!

Homer: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Peter: Get back here!

(Theme Song)

(At the gate of Land Mine Plains)

Stan: Hey, hey!

Peter: Stop! Freeze!

Roger: You can't tell me what to---

Peter: You're under arrest.

Roger: I gotta go! (Jumps over the gate)

Peter: Son of a bitch! God dammit!

Stan: Get him!

Roger: (Blows up) Ah!!

Stan: Well, he's dead.

(At the Griffin's house)

TV Announcer: Now we're back to _Dr. Phil_.

Stewie: Hmm, he's good.

Lois: Hey, Stewie.

Stewie: Hello, mother.

Brian: Hey, Lois. Oh, Dr. Phil. (Sits on the couch)

Lois: Say, why don't we see Dr. Phil as part of the live audience?

Brian: Good idea! I got tickets right here!

(At Shamble Hotel)

(Homer and Skipper are in Room 125 of the hotel)

Homer: (Whistling) What's this? LOL? LOL?! LOL?!! LOL?!!! LOL?!!!! LOL?!!!!! LOL?!!!!!! LOL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Skipper: Would you f**k it down already?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Homer: Sorry, just what the hell is with all the LOLs?!

Skipper: Don't know, don't care!

Private: (From Room 124) I'm trying to watch Dr. Phil here!

Homer: Dr. Phil? That's weird. Bad weird.

(At where Lois, Stewie and Brian are at)

Dr. Phil: So you think you are weird?

Man: Yeah. (A chair is thrown at Dr. Phil)

Dr. Phil: Ahh!!

Brian: What the hell?!

(At Room 124)

(Private is eating ice cream and watching TV)

TV Announcer: Due to Dr. Phil getting hit by a chair, Dr. Phil is on hiatus and the Dr. Phil episode you are watching has been canceled and will air on April 10, 2029.

(TV shows a picture of Dr. Phil with the words "Dr. Phil---1950-Present" shown on the bottom)

Private: What the?! 2029?!

(Kowalski and Rico walk in with pizza.)

Kowalski: I'm here with the pizza!

Rico: Pizza! Yum! (Rubs his tummy)

Private: Dr. Phil is on hiatus now until April 10, 2029.

Rico: Heh?

Private: Well, there's one thing to do. (The 3 walk to the Saturday Night Live place)

Peter: Thanks for watching. I'd like to thank the penguins, Chris McLean, Ferb, Homer, me, Stan, Lois, Stewie, Brian and Dr. Phil for acting. Good night, everybody.

TV Announcer: Live at the studios, the 2009 Toonville Award--(TV becomes muted)

Brian: What? I'm bored. (Barks a lot at the viewers)

(The end)


	8. Stair Falls

Toonville EP 5: Stair Falls

(In the Griffin's house)

(Peter, Bender, Ferb, Homer, Phineas, Otis, Owen, Fry, Brian and Joe are in the house)

Peter: Say hello to HD! And the FOX News anchorwoman!

Joe: Oh, she's just so smokin' hot! God, I would do things to her that... she would probably laugh at. You bitch! (Ferb slaps him) Thanks.

Ferb: No problem.

Peter: Watch this. (Turns on the TV and FOX News appears on screen, then shows the anchorwoman, but she has wrinkles revealed)

Anchorwoman: In other news…

All: AHHHH!!! (Bender blows up)

Anchorwoman: President Obama… (Gets pushed out by a anchorman) Ahh!

Anchorman: We interrupt this to tell you that Jennifer Hennson has been fired for uglyness.

Peter: What?!

Anchorman: And the anchorwoman job is open for female viewers.

Peter: Oh, damn it!

Homer: Now what? (Meg walks in)

Meg: Hey, I just heard Jennifer got fired.

Peter: Do you want the job?

Meg: Yeah.

(At the FOX news studios)

(Peter Chernin and Meg are in a room)

Peter Chernin: So, you came here for the job?

Meg: Of course.

Peter Chernin: Then congrats, Meg, you got the job.

Meg: Thank you!

(In Peter's house)

(Peter and his friends are at the kitchen table)

Peter: Guys, I just heard Meg got hired for the job.

Owen: So what?

Peter: _So_ we can renew Handi-Quacks!

Phineas: Handi-What?

Peter: Handi-Quacks, a show me, Meg and Chris tried to do. Fry, Homer, come with me.

Peter: Okay, we need to renew the first episode.

Fry: How?

Peter: Homer, can I see you in the kitchen? (They both walk to the kitchen)

Homer: Fry isn't doing that good to renew Handi-Quacks.

Peter: Yeah, I know, he's gay. (Shouts) he's gay! (Whispers) He's gay. (Looks at Fry, then goes back in)

(At FOX News)

(Meg and Brian are with Peter Chernin)

Peter Chernin: How's the job?

Meg: It's great.

Brian: Meg, you can't really think to do this. Fox News is a heavily biased network!

Meg: I know, but I have to keep this job.

Peter Chernin: Okay, your first report: Spy on Al Gore.

Meg: Al Gore?!

Peter Chernin: Yes.

(Later)

(Peter is with Peter Chernin)

Peter: Okay, Peter Chernin, This is the new Handi-Quacks. Watch.

(Cut to a picture with:

Red-Heinie Monkey: Otis

Poopy-Face Tomato-Nose: Phineas

Cournel Tush-Finger: Joe

Bitch-Duck: Candace)

(Remake of Episode 1: What the Duck)

PFTN.: Oh, darn it, RHM.

RHM: I know, PFTN. This house of cards won't stay put.

CTF: It's maybe about the stove we bought.

RHM: That might be it, CTF.

PFTN: Yeah.

(End of What the Duck)

Peter Chernin: (Laughs)

Peter Griffin: (Laughs, to Chernin) You with me?

Peter Chernin: I sure am!

Peter Griffin: You with me now?

Peter Chernin: I love it!

Peter Griffin: You know you love it!

Peter Chernin: I just have one small change.

Peter Griffin: Oh?

Peter Chernin: Could Poopyface Tomato-noses' nose, be a plum?

Peter Griffin: (Seethingly) ...How..dare you.

Peter Chernin: It's a small change. And if you do it, we'll really get behind this show.

Peter Griffin: A plum?? What is this, 1986??

Peter Chernin: Well, if you're gonna be a T.V. Producer, you've gotta be open to collaboration.

Peter Griffin: So everybody just gets to stick their big chef's spoon into my comedy gumbo, huh? Well no deal!

Peter Chernin: You know something? I like your passion. Okay! We'll do the show. And we'll do it your way.

Peter Griffin: ...No.

(Cuts to the Griffin house, where Peter and Homer are sitting on the couch)

Peter Griffin: Well that was a miscalculation.

(Cut to later at Al Gore's house)

(Brian and Meg just had a talk. Meg agreed)

Meg: (To Al Gore) Look, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop this, Al Gore.

Al Gore: Okay.

Brian: Let's go, Meg.

(End)


	9. Skating Retards

Toonville EP6: Skating Retards

(Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland are starting to watch Jackass)

Announcer: This episode contains extreme stunts performed by professionals.

Peter: Hey! My brain just hatched an idea! We'll do stupid stuff with us friends!

Joe: Didn't you see that you can't copy Jackass stunts?

Peter: Yeah, but damn it, we are becoming stuntmen. Get the rest of the friends, guys.

(Cut to outside of Peter's house)

(Peter, Joe, Cleavland, Quagmire, Phineas, Owen, Trent, Duncan, Ferb, Tyler, Geoff, Ezekiel, DJ, Flapjack, Spongebob, Courtney, Chowder, Brian, Gwen, Izzy and Schnitzel are at the sidewalk)

Peter: Alright, people, let's be stuntmen.

Ferb: Is this a good idea?

Peter: Of course, Ferb! What do you think this, Africa?

Owen: No.

(Cut to Shamble Hotel)

(Phineas, Peter, Cleveland and Owen are standing next to an elevator)

Peter: This stunt is called "Elevator P**n". Phineas will watch p**n in a elevator with Blue Ranger Cleveland. (Said people walk into the elevator and go down)

Peter: (After the elevator starts going down) Wait for it... (A splat is heard)

Phineas: Ahh! (The elevator goes up and the elevator door opens showing Phineas holding his groin in pain and Cleavland. There is sperm all over the elevator)

Peter: Oh, my god!

Quagmire: Oh, how the hell?!

Cleavland: It wasn't me!

Phineas: Ugh! (Dies)

Peter: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the neighborhood sidewalk)

(Spongebob wearing roller skates with fireworks tied to them, Trent, Duncan and Peter are there)

Peter: This stunt is called "Roller-Fireworks". Spongebob going roller skating down the sidewalk wearing fireworks on the roller skates. (Lights up the fireworks)

Spongebob: I think it's working. (BOOOM!!!!)

Peter: Oh, my god!

Duncan: Whoa!

Trent: Oh, god!

(Cut to Peter's house)

(Peter, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney and Izzy are near a closet. Peter and Courtney are in the closet)

Peter: Me and Courtney will play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Close the door, God! (Izzy closes the door)

(Later)

(Peter and Courtney are kissing)

Izzy: Wow!

Tyler: Damn!

(Peter and Courtney stop kissing)

Courtney: Ugh!

Peter: It's okay.

Duncan: (Growls softly)

(Schnitzel walks in)

Schnitzel: Radda?

(Cut to Lake Quahog)

(Joe wearing a hero costume, Brian in his van and Peter are there)

Joe: Hey, I'm Joe, and I'm the American superhero. Let er' rip! (Brian drives the van, turns and pulls Joe over the ramp)

Joe: Whaa-hoo!

Brian: Oh, boy.

Joe: Yah…! Oof! (Falls into the lake and drowns)

Peter: Whoops.

(Peter, Owen and Courtney are in Peter's bedroom)

Peter: This stunt is called "Rape".

Chowder: This is…

CENSORED

(The remaining people are in Peter's station wagon)

Peter: Ok, this is the big finale. (Drives it off a skyscraper)

All: AHHH!!!!

Peter: Jump!

Rest of Gang: OK! (All but Trent, Ezekiel and Tyler jump out of the car with parachutes, killing them)

Peter: That wraps that up or should I say "That rapes that up"? (Laughs)

(End


	10. BrainSucking!

Toonville EP7: Brain-Sucking!

(On Channel 9 news)

Anchorman: Hello, and welcome to Channel 9 news. There has been alien and headcrab zombie sightings in East Toonville, which is here. (A headcrab zombie comes into the set and slowly walks to the anchorman) No! Wait! Please! Not right now! (The zombie slashes him down) Agh! AAAAAHHH!!!!! (Peter is watching this)

Peter: Holy shit! I got to tell everybody! (Twirls around and then he is dressed up as The Flash) To everybody! (Runs out of the house in a flash)

(Theme song)

(Then it cuts to everybody running around screaming)

Chowder: Head-Humpers! (Two people from the army are shooting zombies and aliens)

Army Guy 1: There's too many! (Army Guy 2 holds up a R.P Gun)

Army Guy 2: There won't be with this. (Fires the R.P Gun, but it blows up Quagmire's car) Oops! Sor—(A zombie grabs him and starts eating him)

Alien: (Grabs Panini) Brain! (Starts sucking on her head)

Panini: Help! Help! It's sucking my brain out! Aah! (The alien drops her. Ed and Double D run up to her)

Ed: What's wrong?

Panini: (Without her brain) Shh… I'm hiding from the aardvarks.

Ed: Oh, no! They sucked her brain out! Like when Princess Helenda got her brain sucked out in Evil Tim 8: Curse of the Alien Tim Infection!

Double D: That might be the problem. (Ed gasps)

Ed: Aliens! (Cut to Peter, Phineas, Owen and Joe fighting the aliens)

Alien: Crotch! (Punches Phineas in the groin)

Phineas: Ow!

Peter: Stay away from this kid! (Punches the alien)

Joe: (Holding a box) Hey! I found something! (Opens it up, showing weapons)

Owen: (Grabs a gun) Cool! (Shoots Phineas's groin with it)

Phineas: Damn it! Ow!

Owen: Sorry. (Starts shooting zombies to pulp with the gun) Yeah! I'm doing it! (Brian and Stewie are doing it as well)

Stewie: Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

Brian: Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

Both: Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

Peter, Phineas, Joe, Owen, Brian and Stewie: (Shooting the zombies and aliens all at once) Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! (Zoidberg, Ed, Eddy, Double D, Lois, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Roger, Mung and Chowder join in) Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

All people in Toonville: Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

(Later…)

Lois: Well, that's over with.

Peter: Yeah.

Lois: Let's go home. (Cut to people at a random funeral)

Zoidberg: (Eats Panini) Yummy panini!

Fransworth: Damn you, America! (Most of the people walk into the sunset)

Peter: Did any of you guys play Left 4 Dead on Steam? This was similar to that game's plot.

(End)


	11. Total Chaos!

Toonville Episode 8: Total Chaos

Plot: Peter has an idea to spaz out with his friends, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Homer, Owen and Cartman. Meanwhile, Master Shake and Meatwad find an artifact cursing the house and everybody in it.

(Peter is watching TV)

Announcer: Now back to Boring Snails on TBS. …Will not be seen tonight so we will give you something else. (It shows the word "PRANKED!", then a screamer)

Peter: Oh, no! I've been AAAAAHHHH!!!'d! (Brian comes in)

Brian: What is it?

Peter: Screamer!

Brian: What?!

Peter: (Runs away) Run! (He runs down the hall way. Phineas comes out of a room wearing a foam finger)

Phineas: Are we still going to the football game? (Peter kicks him in the groin hard) Agh! (Holds his groin in pain)

Peter: (Continues to run) Run! (Goes into his and Lois' room) Oh, god! I think I wet myself!

(The Toonville theme song plays)

(In the Griffin house…)

Peter: (Is with Phineas and Owen, drinking beer) I never got kicked in the nuts more than anybody.

Phineas: Come on! (Drinks)

Owen: I never farted more than 50 times.

Peter: Damn it! (Drinks) I-I never ate 10 chicken legs on a dare. (Owen and Phineas both drink)

Owen: I never drank 400 beers in 2 months. (Peter drinks. Then he falls over on the table and breaks it) Wow, that's weirder than when mingebags appeared on a GMOD server.

_(Cue cutaway)_

_Mingebag: LALALALALALALALALA!!! (Gets shot by a man called Not-Mingebag)_

_Not-Mingebag: Fuck mingebag! Fuck servers! (Logs off)_

_(End cutaway)_

(Cut to next morning)

(He, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Homer, Owen and Cartman are out in the grass, or more detailed, Peter's lawn)

Peter: Okay, we need total chaos roaming around the streets. I need 50 pounds of ipecac, 3 zebras, a giant squid, 40 gallons of 2-liter Starbucks coffee, 400 2-liter bottles of beer, a flying car, 20 elephants, 600 pounds of elephant shit, 10 pistols, 10 pairs of roller skates, 10 swiss army knives, a yeti, 50 battle droids, 50 golfing clubs, 50 golf balls, a combine soldier, a hoverboard, 30 crowbars, a steel cage, a bear and 10 pogo sticks. Are you with me? (Has a freaked out look on his face as he sees that his friends already have the stuff Peter listed) I… I guess you are w-with me, guys.

Cartman: Yep.

Phineas: With you, buddy.

Owen: 10-4, good buddy.

Perry: (Chatters "Yep.")

Joe: Yeah!

Quagmire: Giggety yes!

Cleveland: We are!

Ferb: Yes.

Homer: Yes!!

(Cut to the Aqua Teen's house. Shake and Meatwad are digging a hole in their yard)

Shake: The treasure must be here somewhere! (Digs up a skull) Hey! Look! A skull! I think it's rare.

Meatwad: Yeah, I think it _is_ rare! (A meteor hits the lawn, missing them) WHAT THE HELL?! (A meteor shower appears and tries to hit them) METEORS!

Shake: Alert! Brace for impact! Take evasive action!

Meatwad: Run! (They both run into the house by breaking in through the window) Help!

Frylock: What the?! Why is there a meteor shower in our lawn?!

Shake: We just dug up a skull and out of nowhere, the meteor shower started attacking our home!

Frylock: (Gasps. He grabs the skull) This is the skull of Kubaya!

Shake: Kawhowa?

Frylock: Kubaya! He died in the place where the war of 235 A.D. started! This house is next to his artifact collection! And you dug up a cursed skull Kubaya used to kill his old enemies in 153 A.D. before his death!

Shake: I don't know what the hell you just said!

Frylock: (Pauses) We've been cursed with meteor showers!

Shake and Meatwad: (The two gasp)

(At the streets…)

(Peter and his friends are there)

Peter: Okay, guys. This is stunt 1: Elephant poop throw! (Grabs some poop and throws some at some people)

Man: Oh my god! Elephant poop! AAAHHH!!!! (He runs away. A car stops in front of them. Two men in suits walk out, put a bag on Peter's face and start beating Peter up. They take him in the car, drive down a block, get out with Peter and continue beating Peter up. They stop, take the bag off his face and leave in the car. Peter raises his hand)

Peter: Bye! (Owen walks up to him)

Owen: Uh… is that legal to throw poop at some one? 'Cause… why did some people beat you up while you had a bag on your face, drive you down a block in the car, get out, beat you up some more, stop, take the bag off you face and leave?

Peter: Trust me, that happened 2 times already. Okay, time for stunt 2: A combine and a bear; How do they react? Let's go with that.

(In the sidewalk in Spooner Street…)

(Peter and friends place a bear and the combine soldier in a steel cage)

Peter: Okay, here we go. (The combine starts shooting the bear with a AR2 until the bear is dead. The combine comes out of the steel cage and shoots Phineas in the groin)

Phineas: (Holds his groin in pain) AGH! Damn this running gag! (Peter kicks him hard in the groin) Ow! You're killing me! Killing me!

Peter: I love this running gag! (Kicks Phineas in the groin 5 times) See? That's breaking the 4th wall! I just did it again, didn't I?

Cartman: Yeah.

Ferb: I guess so.

Phineas: Agh! Yes! Ah! My balls are bleeding!

Cleveland: How evil! (The same two men in suits beat up the combine soldier. The yeti beats the agents up, then the combine soldier. The skull of Kubaya soars up into the air, then blows up. Some cheering is heard. Peter gets the unicorn screamer when he heard "You got mail.")

Peter: Hey! I got mail from Mr. Pewtershmit! (The screamer shows) AHH!!! Not again! (Throws the phone on the sidewalk) No! Run! (Owen grabs hold of him)

Owen: Hold it there, bucko! Look! (The things that they got are being used in a fight)

Peter: Oh god! (Ferb walks up to Phineas)

Ferb: You know, I wanted to do this. (Kicks Phineas in the groin)  
Peter: Damn it! Our plan is ruined! (Master Chief appears and eventually, everybody starts fighting each other)

Combine: Die! Take this!

Peter: Yeah! Bring it on! To end this, I will peform "My Drunken Irish Dad"! (The song starts and Mickey McFinnigan comes out)

!

(Singing)

Peter: Oh, he doesn't smell like Irish Spring,

And he never taught me anything,

But still I slap my chest and sing -

Of My Drunken Irish Dad.

Oh, his face looks like a railroad map,

And he never shuts his freakin' trap...

Mickey: But all the ladies catch the clap

From your Drunken Irish Dad.

Peter: Ask a Hennessey, Tennessey, Morrison,

Shaughnessy, Reardon, and Rooney...

They'll tell you the same

McNulty, Mulrooney, and Carter and Clooney,

All feel the same mixture of pride and of

shame.

Mickey: Finnegan, Hannigan, Kelly, and Flanagan.

Look to the ground while their dad passes by

Cafferty, Rafferty, Joyce and O'Lafferty,

Fight for his honor and then start to cry!

(People dance and brawl while others play the fiddle, tin whistle, and concertina. Mickey and Peter throw a chair at some battle droids)

Both: Oh, we Irish lads are all infirm,

And our moods infect us like a germ

'Cause we're all the spawn of a pickled sperm...

Mickey: (Spoken) And we don't tan well either.

All: ...From a Drunken Irish Dad!!

(The song ends)

Peter: Thank you!

Mickey: Oh, golly the beer! Joy, perkings! Joy!

Peter: Oh, wow! What a audience! Good night and have a bit of fun inside you!

Mickey: Wait! (Takes Peter's cell phone and shows a picture) This said we'd see a unicorn when we look closely at the pic—(The picture shows a screamer)

Peter: AH!

Mickey: Huh?

Peter: A internet screamer!

Mickey: (Drops the cell phone) AAGH!! We've been pronged in the hole!

Peter: Uh…

Mickey: We've been screamer'd!

Both: (Run out of the screen) AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Stewie pops up on-screen)

Stewie: We-we should turn that off right now. Good night and happy almost-summer!

(End)


	12. The Gay Delinquent

Toonville EP9: The Episode Where In There Someone Becomes Gay After Having Sex With a Nerd In The Showers

Brief Summary: Duncan has sex with Harold in the showers and becomes a homosexual.

(Theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End theme song)

(Cue scene: The episode starts when it goes to inside the locker room in Total Drama High School, which is not a reality show, but a real high school. Duncan, Owen, Harold, DJ, Justin, Trent and Geoff all are taking showers)

Duncan: Hey, guys, I got an idea. I came up with something Harold will never forget. Are you with me?

Geoff: (Washing his hair) I'll be with you as soon as I am done washing my hair!

DJ: You sure, man? Harold knows some _mad_ kung fu!

Duncan: Yeah! I'm sure!

DJ: Dude! You could make Harold get Eva down here to rape you! (Duncan looks at him angrily) Or… maybe not.

Owen: Sorry, dude, but I am O-U-T, out!

Trent: Yeah. Me too.

Justin: Count me out! This water is _sooo_ relaxing for my hair and skin.

Duncan: Okay, fine! I'll do it myself! (He walks out of his shower nude and does something strange to Harold)

DJ: What's going on out there with Duncan and Harold?

Owen: I don't know!

Geoff: I don't know, too!

Justin: Ditto.

Trent: Should we check it out?

DJ: Sure.

Owen: Okay.

Geoff: 'Kay.

Justin: Alright.

(They come out of their showers and see Harold and Duncan have sex)

DJ, Trent, Geoff and Justin: (Gasp!)

Owen: Son of a bitch! Duncan's… gay!

(The five look at each other and laugh)

(Duncan and Harold see them laughing at the gayness going on)

Duncan: What?

Owen: Oh, this is funnier than when E.T. found a way to entertain himself!

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to E.T. and other people of his species somewhere._

"_Good to have you back, Kleborp. It's going to be a long ride home so find a way to entertain yourself." An alien says. Everyone but E.T. leaves. E.T. stretches his neck and sucks on his soft dick to entertain himself._

_(End Cutaway)_

(Cut to Owen's house, where Owen and all of his friends from the showers at the disgusting yet funny day at Total Drama High School sans Duncan and Harold are watching TV on Owen's large plasma screen TV.)

Announcer: We are now back to _Cutting In Line In Front of Aliens._

_(It shows a man cutting in the front of the line for a movie with aliens in the line)_

_Alien 1: Kua!_

_Alien 2: Kua!_

_Alien 3: Bla kua!_

_Alien 4: Kua!_

_English Alien 1: Hey!_

_Bilingual Alien 1: Hey! Kua! Kua!_

_English Alien 2: What the fuck!_

_Bilingual Alien 2: Bla kua! Espada!_

_English Alien 3: Why are you cutting in line?! You always do that! Why?! God damn you!_

(Duncan comes in walking gay-like and holding a condom)

Duncan: Hey-hey! Whatcha guys doing?

Owen: Watching TV.

Trent: What were you doing?

Duncan: Having gay sex! Ha! What… what are _you_ doing?

Owen: I said watching T—

Duncan: (Laughs) That's what I thought you said!

Owen: Wait! Duncan, are… are you gay?

Duncan: (With a gay voice, holding his arm up)

Guiltyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

Owen: Oh, lord! He's done it! You know what they say… (Mumbles inaudibly)

Trent: What?

Owen: I said homosexuality is wrong.

Trent: Are you... Are you being serious right now?

Owen: Just keep it in the bedroom, you know? I mean I'm not all in your face with my heterosexuality.

Trent: Ah, no you are not.

Owen: Hey, here's another idea: Ever read the bible? Leviticus 18:22!

Trent: Owen, you're judgmentally quoting bible verses and you even know how to have sex with a guy!

Owen: Welcome to my world, Trent.

Trent: Ugh, this whole place is a giant mind fuck.

Duncan: Do you know what other people I have sex with now? Kids! (Smiles gay-like)

Trent: Shit, man.

(Cut to the home of the Griffins. Trent sits down next to Peter at the kitchen table)

Trent: Ya see, after Duncan had sex with Harold… twice, he then became gay.

Peter: Uh-huh, the "gay after sex with males" phase. Well, Trent, when someone gets to that phase, he has sex with any male adult or kid and starts walking and talking gay. Then his sex fettish grows bigger and he has more sex every day. Then he starts having sex with both kinds of genders and also animals. Then he becomes more and more gay everytime he has sex.

Trent: How do I make him stop being gay?

Peter: Hmm… the only way to make him not gay is to… kill him.

Trent: Kill him?!

Peter: It's the only way.

(Duncan comes in)

Duncan: Hey, Peter! You're coming with me! (Grabs Peter)

Peter: Trent, he's got me! You gotta kill him! Kill him! (Gets taken off screen. The screen zooms in on Trent's face)

Trent: You're right.

(Cut to the tall Shamble Hotel, where Duncan is at having more and more sex. Trent reaches there holding a backpack full of guns, knives, spears, shovels, drills and explosives)

Trent: It's the only way. (Trent comes into the lobby, where a shivering Phineas is in fetal position on the ground holding his groin)

Phineas: So cold. So cold. So cold. So cold.

Trent: Dude, what's wrong?!

Phineas: Duncan… raped me. He came up to me, kissed me, said "Let's have a large ride together!" and put his hands up my… butt crack. (Shudders) The horror!

Trent: Where is he?

Phineas: I heard he is going to have sex with Peter on the 3rd floor, room I-LUV-SEX.

Trent: He's there. (He goes to the 3rd floor via elevator and goes into the room I-LUV-SEX, kicks the door open and holds up a .44 Magnum) Freeze!

Peter: Trent! I can't believe you're on time!

Duncan: Sorry, but you're going to be too late!

Trent: You die now! (He starts shooting at Duncan and tries to cut him up. They start fighting. The fight goes into the kitchen on the 4th floor via elevator. They ruin a cake made by Bender)

Bender: Hey! I was making that penis cake for Duncan!

Duncan: (While he is fighting) Sorry 'bout that! (They go into another elevator. This time, Trent presses "Control room" and they go there, slicing up wires. Some workers fall from the wires. Some workers do the Wilhelm scream as their scream. Trent and Duncan slash each other and scar each other. The fight ends when Trent pushes Duncan into a pit of fire. Duncan does the Wilhelm scream when he falls in)

Trent: I've done it! He's dead!

Worker: Thanks a lot, idiot! Now you have to pay us one million dollars!

Trent: Hmm… I think I know how to get that kind of money.

(Cut to a courthouse. Horace A. Whopper bangs his gavel)

Whopper: Guilty! I hereby take away the million dollars!

Trent: Aw, man!

(End)


	13. Squidward Vision

Toonville EP10: Squidward-Vision

Brief Summary: Squidward gets a brand new TV show called SquidChat.

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End theme song)

(Cue Episode: Squidward's House: April 1, 2010. Squidward is almost finished tidying up so he could watch his favorite show, Fab and Fancy)

Squidward: Just a few more seconds until I sit down to watch the most favorite fancyness show in all of Toonville! (Sits down on the couch) Fab and Fancy! EEE! (Turns on the TV. It shows "Toonville Public Access" on the screen)

Announcer: _Toonville Public Access_ presents…

(The words "Fab and Fancy" appear)

F&F Announcer: _Fab and Fancy_! The most glorious show on _Toonville Public Access_…

Other Announcer: …is canceled!

Squidward: Wait, say what?!

Other Announcer: _Fab and Fancy_ will not be seen tonight so we will show you something else. (The words "April Fools" pop up on a black screen as white font while a honk is heard. Then it disappears)

Squidward: Oh, come on! What could be better than _Fab and Fancy_?!

(It shows some guy playing a guitar for playing rock and roll music in the tune of Rick Astley's song, "Never Gonna Give You Up" while "Rock Roll'd" pops up on the screen in green, firey font. Squidward calls _Toonville Public Access_)

Squidward: Hello? _Toonville Public Access_? Give me a TV show! Give me a TV show! I want a show! (The _Toonville Public Access_ camera crew come into the house and place cameras everywhere, Jackie Fingerfish pops up next to Squidward)

Jackie: (Holding a contract and pointing at the signatures) Sign here, here, here, here and… here. (Squidward signs every spot) Congratulations, Squidward Tentacles! You have a TV show. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jackie Fingerfish, owner of _Toonville Public Access_. We are gonna make you a hit!

Squidward: Wow! I never knew I could be a big star!

Jackie: Well, you are. Okay, see ya at the board room after your first episode!

Squidward: (Looks at a sign) SquidChat? Hmm. Must be a chatting show.

(Later…)

(Peter is watching _Toonville Public Access_)

(TV)

Announcer: _Toonville Public Access _presents… SquidChat! Staring Squidward Tentacles! (Cut to Squidward in a room that looks similar to the TDA Aftermath set on Total Drama Action)

Squidward: Hello, everyone! I am Squidward K. Tentacles, your host for this entire show! First, I would like to answer some questions before we begin. First comment comes from SpongebobJSquarePants from . (Groans) Spongebob. He asks _Can I be on this show?_ The answer is… no! Never, Spongebob! (Takes a deep breath) Okay. Our next comment is from OwenAndHisFatFlab from . (Groans) Owen. He asked me _Are you gonna show vomiting on this show?_ The answer… maybe. Okay, that's enough comments here. Now, let's brighten the show with some music! Music, please!

(Some music plays)

Squidward: (Singing)

**If you're feelin weary baby sail away with me**

**Let you catch us drift away upon the seven seas**

**Won't you pack your bags**

**You've got nothing to lose**

**We're gonna have a great cruise**

**(Clarinet Solo)**

**I'll hold you closely as we dance beneath the skies**

**Feel the breeze caress us as I gaze into your eyes**

**Won't you take my hand**

**You're the one that I choose**

**We're gonna have a great cruise!**

**Yes, you and me baby!**

**We're gonna have a...**

**We're gonna have a great cruise!**

**Bon Voyage!**

Squidward: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've been great! (Spongebob pops up on screen) What the? Spongebob! How did you get here?!

Spongebob: Don't you live here, Squidward?

Squidward: Yes, but I'm making history here! You shouldn't ruin my sh— (He sees Patrick) Patrick! Why in hell are you here?

Patrick: I don't know. I'm funny. (The audience laugh) Hey! They like me, Squidward!

Squidward: Out! (Patrick leaves) You too, you dumbass! (The audience gasps) No, wait, I—(Barfs)

Spongebob: (Angry) Dude!

Owen: (Off the screen) See? Told ya!

Squidward: Shut up! (Peter appears)

Peter: Uh, Squidward, isn't this a party or something?

Gazpacho: (Coming into the house) Did somebody say party?!

Peter, Owen, Spongebob and Patrick: Gazpacho! Wazzup!

Gazpacho: (To some off-screen people) I'm doing fine! Hey, guys! Party over here! (Chowder, Mung, Bender, Fry, Zoidberg, Flexo, Roberto, Stewie, Cleveland, Joe, Mort, Neil Goldman, Chris Griffin, Brian, Homer, Plankton, Lumpy, Nutty, Quagmire, Cartman, Geoff, DJ, Phineas, Ferb, Shnitzel, Skunk, Rabbit, Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Greased Up Deaf Guy, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, Stilton, Gorgonzola, That Keg-bot from Futurama, Doofenshmirtz, Panini, Endive, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, Gary, Ms. Puff, Duncan and Truffles follow Gazpacho into the house while party music plays)

Squidward: No! No! It's not a party!

Homer: Of course it's a party! Let's boogie! (Everyone dances except Squidward)

Spongebob: See, Squidward? It's one awesome party! (Laughs) Look at Peter! He's _too_ drunk to do stuff!

Peter: (Peeing into the old-timey bell clock and drinking) Hey, Squidward, your clock won't flush!

Plankton: (Laughs evilly while he shoots his gun at paintings)

Spongebob: What could possibly go wrong? (Accidentally throws a sawblade and decapitates Shnitzel and Mort and the house blows up, killing all but Peter, Squidward, Patrick and Spongebob)

Peter: Shit. (Jackie Fingerfish comes up to Squidward)

Jackie: That's it! Your show is canceled!

Squidward: What?! Why?!

Jackie: Look at the place! This show is a no show! (Rips up the contract) Good day to you, sir!

Squidward: (Sighs)

Spongebob: Don't worry, Squidward, you'll get to the hall of fame… some day.

Squidward: Shut up.

(End)


	14. To Peter or Not To Peter

Toonville EP11: To Peter or Not To Peter (Originally going to be called Peter Almighty, but that title will be used for an episode of Toonville or a chapter of the special, Toonageddon)

Brief Summary: Peter makes a fool out of himself when he plays with a unicycle. Then he starts to kill people and wreak havoc around Toonville City. Meanwhile, Brian is watching the house while Peter does what was mentioned earlier and brings a few people over.

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(We open the episode with a cut to Peter's home. Peter is riding on a unicycle in the living room. Brian comes in)

Brian: What are you doing?

Peter: What does it look I'm doing? I'm unicycling!

Brian: Well, do you know what you will do next? (Peter stops unicycling and gets off the unicycle)

Peter: You're right! I can do whatever I want in this town! Just like Tom Cruise! (He looks around) What? No clip? Alright then. Well, I'm still going to do what I want, Brian! And no one can stop me! Brian, you're in charge of the house while I'm gone. Do whatever you want. BYE! (Waltzes out of the house and closes the door)

Brian: Finally. (Calls someone on the phone) Hello, Gazpacho the fruit-stand owner? Well, I've got a deal for you!

(We cut to Peter running around town, laughing. He farts on a couple of cows, then tips them over)

Peter: Yeah! (He goes to a karate-knowing old man and kicks him right in the eggs, or more funnier, bally-balls) Yes! (Laughs. He finds a toilet, jumps into it and comes out of the toilet in Squidward's house while Squidward is taking a hot bath)

Squidward: I hate that fat guy.

(Peter comes out of Squidward's house and drives his recumbent bicycle into a wall. He comes out of it and throws a bomb into the air and kills some people) Wow! Just think if one of them were George Bush!

(It cuts to George Bush watering plants at his house)

George Bush: (Looks at the screen) What are you looking at? Me? Okay. (Continues watering the plants)

(Cut back to Peter wreaking havoc and laughing)

(Cut to Peter's house, where Brian is in charge of. Gazpacho, Joe, Homer and Cleveland are there now)

Announcer: We are now back to _Exploding Yellers_.

(We cut to a street in Downtown Toonville where some people are at. A man passes by)

Man: AH! (Explodes)

Man 2: Did you just hear some man yell?

Man 3: (Excited) Nope! (Explodes)

Brian and Friends: (They all laugh)

Homer: Oh, I love a good comedy show!

Cleveland: Thanks for inviting us in here!

Brian: Hey, where's Quagmire?

Cleveland: He's busy having sex with every female in the city. I have a small clip on tape if you want to watch it! (Puts in the tape. The tape shows Quagmire banging a monkey. It cuts to static a minute later)

Brian: That was awesome! Let's watch it again!

Everybody: Yeah! (They watch it again. Peter comes in covered in blood and holding a bloody machete in one hand and holding a bear's head in another hand)

Peter: Hey, guys! I just killed a bear and wreaked havoc!

Brian: In less than 10 minutes?!

Peter: Yeah! Lucky me!

Brian: So… who did you kill?

Peter: Oh, I killed a bear and a few tigers. (Smiles)

Brian: That's it?

Peter: Yeah!

Brian: (Throws the remote at the TV) Go fuck yourself (Walks out of the living room)

(End)


	15. iFightForNapkin

Toonville EP12: iFightForNapkin

Brief Summary: Everyone at Peter's second, non-destructive, house party fights over the last napkin in the kitchen. Extreme death and destruction coming through!

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(We cut to Peter's house. Peter, Brian, Stewie, Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Homer, Chowder, Mung, Spongebob, Schnitzel, Squidward, Patrick, Phineas, K'nuckles and Ferb are there and eating pizza. Most of them (All but Schnitzel, Chowder and Courtney) grab the last napkin, and the armageddon begins)

Peter: Hey! Let go!

Owen: No! I need it!

Duncan: Tough luck! I need it!

Mung: No! Me! It now belongs to me!

Brian: (Spits on Owen's hand)

Owen: Hey! You spat on my hand!

Brian: I was aiming for the napkin!

Owen: (Punches Brian in the face)

Brian: Oh, it is _so_ now on!

Peter: Fine! We will fight for the last napkin in the kitchen _ever_! Last one alive gets the napkin!

Brian: Fine!

Stewie: Fine!

Owen: Fine!

Courtney: Fine!

Duncan: Fine!

Homer: Fine!

Chowder: Fine!

Mung: Fine!

Spongebob: Fine!

Schnitzel: Radda!  
Squidward: Fine!

Patrick: Fine!

Phineas: Fine!

K'nuckles: Fine!

Ferb: (Pause) Fine.

Patrick: (Gasps) Wait, what am I saying?

Peter: Fine?

(Cut to the living room)

Peter: Alright, the napkin is in the dish. If anyone takes the napkin out of the dish… KCH! You're dead! And… go! (Everyone goes in different directions)

(Schnitzel comes out of the couch unexpectedly and lifts the dish)

Schnitzel: Ra-dda, ra-ra-dda! (Walks off with the dish _and_ the napkin. Peter comes out of nowhere)

Peter: Dish taken! Dish taken! (Pulls out a tazer and electrocutes Schnitzel to death. He returns the dish to where it was before) Dish returned! (Salutes to nothing)

(Cut to night, where the room is completely dark. Lightning happens as everyone starts fighting for the napkin. Many of the people fighting for their lives were left dead by the time it ends: At 2 in the morning. Only Peter, Spongebob, Duncan, Phineas and Courtney remain alive, panting for dear life. Peter kicks Phineas in the balls and shoots Spongebob in the head with a .357 magnum)

Peter: In a few seconds, there will be three… but later, there will be only one! (Shoots the magnum. The scene slows down as the bullet goes nearly to Duncan, but Duncan puts Courtney in front of him and the bullet shoots her in the jugular vein on her neck)

Courtney: Agh! Oh! (Falls onto the floor and dies)

Peter: See? I told you there could be three in a few seconds! (Duncan pulls out a pistol and shoots Peter in the arm) Ow! Hey! You shoot me in the arm!

Duncan: So?

Peter: So I'm still alive to kill _you!_

Duncan: (Gasps)

(Peter shoots Duncan in the liver)

Duncan: Agh!

(Peter kicks Phineas in the face)

Phineas: Glad that was not my ball—(Gets shot in the balls, then the head by Peter)

Peter: If it's my last time with the napkin, it will also be yours! (Shoots Duncan in the heart, killing him) I win! (Grabs the napkin, eats some pizza, uses the napkin and throws it away in the trash can) Done! (Walks off. It shows a clip of Peter jumping his car off a ramp. The words "The End" appear on screen. It fades to black)

(End)

**Characters from the new show, Stoked will now appear on Toonville next season.**


	16. Toonville City Sexoff, Part 1

Toonville EP13: Toonville City Sex-Off, Part 1

Brief Summary: Toonville starts an annual sex-off. Everyone in Toonville City must go have a orgy and have lots of sex wherever anyone is, when it's skydiving sex or having anal sex in public! The person with the most sex wins 1,000,000 dollars! WOW! Who will win it all? Find out in this episode of Toonville!

**This episode will be very gross in factor and might have some deaths. Do not do any of the death actions depicted. YOU WILL DIE!**

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End Theme Song. Cue scene: Peter is watching TV. It shows Tom Tucker on the screen)

Tom T.: We interrupt this broadcast for some very important news. There will be a first annual, or should I say anal, sex-off happening at the entire city! The person that has had the most sex during the sex-off will win a cash prize of $1,000,000! It will be hosted by… (Stands up on the table) ME! It starts in 12 minutes at the Sex-off Stadium. 12 minutes!

(We cut to Peter driving to the Sex-Off Stadium. He comes out of the car and walks into the stadium)

Peter: Wow! Everyone in Toonville City is here! (Tom Tucker comes up on the stage and grabs a microphone)

Tom T.: Good evening, everybody! I am Tom Tucker, host of the first annual sex-off! As you must know, the person who gets the most sex will win $1,000,000 dollars! So you can have sex everywhere! Flying in an airplane, skydiving, in public, driving in a car, even sexdancing! You can have sex with anybody as well!

Owen: (To Peter) Oh, boy! This is going to be fun!

Peter: How 'bout high? Hit me five! (They do a backhand high five) Boom!

Tom T.: The sex-off will begin… now! (Everyone goes in different places)

(Owen runs into a guard)

Guard: Take off your clothes!

Owen: Uh…

Guard: _Take off your clothes!_ (Owen takes off his clothes)

Owen: There.

Guard: Now go play. (Owen runs off)

(We cut to Mung, who is holding a shirtless Chowder)

Mung: Someone have sex with my son! (Points at Pearl) You! You take him! (Pearl goes with Larry the Lifeguard) He's housebroken!

(We cut to a naked Stewie, running around and holding his shirt)

Stewie: I'll let you have this shirt if you have sex with me!  
Anyone? ANYONE?!

(We cut back to Chowder, who is still shirtless. Panini comes up to him)

Chowder: Panin—

Panini: (Shushes Chowder) Shh… (Tackles Chowder off-screen)

Chowder: AAH! Aah! Aah! Aa—(Soothingly) _Oh_… That's _niccceeeee…_

Owen: (Holding a banana) Banana sex! Banana sex here! (The fully clothed Izzy holds Owen's hand, grabs the banana and they go into a tent)

(We cut to Peter, who is naked now)

Peter: (Running around the stadium) This might be fun! (Grabs a woman and has sex with her) There we go. (Spongebob runs past him) You having sex?

Spongebob: Yeah!

Peter: Okay! (About Spongebob) Such a lover!

(We cut to Mung standing next to Endive)

Endive: Hmm… we seem to be… alone. (Chuckles)

Mung: HELP! (Stilton runs over to Endive)

Stilton: Why be with the bloat-nosed man if you could be with me? (Blinks) Hey, how's it goin'? (Blinks some more)

Endive: What's wrong with your eyes?

Mung: He's just blinkin'! And flirting with you!

Endive: Oh! Well, um… let's go, candleman. (Walks away with Stilton)

Stilton: The name's Stilton!

Endive: Okay then.

Mung: Alright, who should I have sex with? (Looks around and spots Chowder having sex with Panini) Over there! Chowder's there! And he is having sex! Good job, Chowder!

Chowder: Thanks, Mung!

Mung: You're welcome, my boy! (Truffles floats to him)

Truffles: Hi, honey! How you doing?

Mung: Not so fresh.

Truffles: Well, I could fix that! (Mung takes off his clothes)

Mung: Oh, boy! (Truffles tackles Mung and they have sex off-screen)

(We cut to Peter looking around)

Peter: Huh, most of the women must have gotten sex partners! Ah, that's alright. Lois would have sex with me!

(We cut to Owen and Izzy in the tent. Izzy shoves the banana up Owen's butt)

Owen: Wow! Hubba hubba! (Gulps) Uh-oh. (Barfs)

(We cut to Chowder, who is done having sex with Panini)

Chowder: (Sighs) That was nice! (Sees Peter having lots of sex) Hey, look, there's Peter! (Walks off the screen)

(To be continued…)


	17. Toonville City Sexoff, Part 2

Toonville EP14: Toonville City Sex-Off, Part 2

Brief Summary: The sex continues in more gross sex challenges! Find out who wins the first annual sex-off in the season finale of this season of Toonville!

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(Continuing from where we left off, Chowder walks over to Peter as Peter has sex with most of the women)

Chowder: Uh, Peter?

Peter: Yo, what's up?

Chowder: How much sex did you do currently?

Peter: 32 women and accidentally one guy, which makes it 33 people I have had sex with in the sex-off.

Chowder: Wow! I want to have sex that much! (Sees Panini walking away. He chases Panini) Hey, Panini! Come back and make more love to me!

Peter: Geez, what a bitch!

(We cut back to Owen and Izzy. They are having regular sex. Stewie comes in and becomes scared)

Stewie: (Gasping) Oh……… (Barfs) Oh god! (Runs off and barfs again. He sees Panini and Chowder having sex) Oh god! Not another couple! (Barfs again and runs away screaming. Chowder chases after him)

Chowder: Hey, want some love?!

Panini: (Chasing Chowder) Wait! Num nums! Wait up! (She runs into Chowder, who was having with Stewie, who was barfing. The three roll down the stadium)

Chowder: Incoming! (They run into Mung and Truffles, Peter and Lois and even Bender. Just then Chowder sees Owen and Izzy fall from the sky having sex. He also sees Quagmire and some random woman having sex while driving a car) Whoa! That's a lot of sex! Whoa!!!! (Just then, everybody in Toonville is in a pile of orgy-rific fun) Oh, man! This is just too much!

Panini: Yeah! Why are we in a pile?

Bender: Dunno!

Owen: Beats me.

Endive: How should I know?

K'nuckles: Has anyone seen my legs?

Joe: And my wheelchair?

Tom T.: Wow, that seems to be a lot of people having sex! I'm not stopping the contest yet.

Peter: (Pukes on Brian, who pukes on Chowder)

Brian and Chowder: (In unison) Aw, gross!

Tom T.: Okay, I'm stopping the contest. The third place winner is Owen "The Loaf" McFinnygan!

Owen: Woo!

Tom T.: And in second place is Chowder Daal!

Chowder: Yay! I got second place! Wait, I got second place? Well, so much for winning the million!

Tom T.: And the winner of the million dollars is… Peterson Griffin!

Peter: Yeah! I did it! I won! Yeah!

Bender: Good for him!

Mung: I can't believe it. My apprentice lost to Peter Griffin.

Peter: (Holding the bill) Sorry you lost the million dollars, Mung! You only had sex 6 times, while I had sex 60 times! Yeah! Peter power! (Cut to him jumping his car off the ramp from iFightForNapkin again with "The End" shown again, then a question mark appears on the end of the word "End". Peter can be heard laughing. Then it fades to black)

(End)


End file.
